The Entrance
by Lonestar Trent
Summary: This is where Lonestar meets up with Gene and all the fun begins (please read review before u read this story it may make u think about it and look at where the story is heading)
1. The Entrance

Prologue: The characters form Outlaw Star are part of there respected owners and are copyrighted so please do not take them or the other names as well they are mine and mine only to use. Thank you  
  
  
It's the year 4010. The beautiful vessel The Outlaw Star captioned by Gene Starwind and his crew of outlaw's approaches an unknown vessel half the size of the Outlaw Star. The Outlaw Star docks in around the vessel where Gene and his band of outlaws are entering the ship. This is where the journey begins and questions will be answered.  
  
Gene and his outlaws's enter the ship not knowing what they will find. Gene stands ready with gun in hand as his band of outlaw's wait for his command. Gen finally gives the command to split up into two groups of two. Gene and Melfina head for the helm while Ashia and Suzuka search the mid section of the ship as they do this they are keeping a close eye out for each other not knowing what the ship will throw at them. Finally Gene and his companions make it to the helm finding a young boy by the name of Lonestar Starwind who was knocked out cold or so it would seem.  
  
Gene: (on radio) Jim you and the rest of the crew get to the helm quick we have found a survivor on the ship. It looks like he was knocked out but whatever hit the ship.  
  
Jim: (on radio) I roger that Gene  
  
Hearing this Jim runs back to the Outlaw Star to get a med kit from the sick bay.   
Jim: (on radio) Gene this is Jim. How bad is it?  
  
Gene: (on radio) I don't know but his wounds look pretty bad.  
  
Lonestar finally wakes up and realizes that he has intruders on his ship.  
  
Lonestar: Ship execute self-defense command 009574d  
  
With this command the ship known as Outcast attacks the Outlaw Star with devastating weapons and tactics but finally the Outlaw Star gets the upper hand when the ship runs out of ammo. But while this is going on outside Gene has his hands full inside the ship with Lonestar. As the battle raged on Gene tries a very of combinations to beat Lonestar but it doesn't work as a result the battle rages on until Melfina steps between them as they draw there guns. By this action both Gene and Lonestar stop there attack. After this Melfina asked Lonestar what and how he ended up here.  
  
Lonestar's reply: I was attacked by k-pirates and they knocked my ship off-line and one of those no good, stupid thieves stole my map to a very special computer system.  
  
Gene: what's so special about this computer system?  
  
Lonestar: It has the power to think on its own and can give its runner a gift that makes the person fell immortal. It's called the Zero System  
  
Gene: cool. Hey Lonestar would like to join my crew?  
  
Lonestar: Sure!! With your help it will be easy to get back that map. But I have on favor to ask.  
  
Gene: what  
  
Lonestar: I have to bring my ship along.  
  
Gene: sure. That's fine with me.  
  
Lonestar: then you got yourself a partner  
  
Finally after all of this Gene and Lonestar shake hands and the adventure begins. 


	2. Path to Recovery

all names from outlaw star are owned by there respected owners everything else is mine thank you  
Part 2: Path to Recovery  
  
It's 5:00 am in the morning. Everyone is asleep except Gene and Lonestar.   
  
Gene: Which pirate was after you?  
  
Lonestar: a pirate known as Lailong. Do you know him?  
Gene: yeah I know him. Him and me got into a duel and I killed him.  
Lonestar: how can that be, I just saw him two weeks ago at Hatebomb.  
  
Gene: That's impossible. I buried him six feet under where I thought he rest in peace.  
  
Lonestar: well he is still alive and he also has the part of the map that tells all of the secrets of your ship and mine.  
  
Gene: man, do you know where he was last headed?  
  
Lonestar: last I heard he was heading for Marion 5 in the Pluto district of space.   
  
Gene: ok where going to have to get that map back.  
  
Lonestar: All right lets go get him.  
  
It's now 10:00 am in the morning. The rest of the crew enters the front of the ship waiting for Gene's command.  
  
Gene: All right everybody strapped in where heading for Marion 5 in the Pluto district of space.  
  
Lonestar: Gene, do you need Melfina right now?  
  
Gene: no, why?  
  
Lonestar: I need to make repairs on my ship and I need some help.  
  
Gene: okay, Melfina go to the holding bay with Lonestar and help him fix his ship.  
  
Melfina: okay  
  
Lonestar and Melfina head for the holding bay.  
  
Lonestar: okay Melfina what do you and the Outlaw Star know about my ship?  
  
Melfina: I know nothing about your ship as for the Outlaw Star it knows that you aren't telling us something.   
  
Lonestar: You are right. There is something that I am not telling you but that will have to wait.  
  
Melfina: Outlaw Star please run backgrounds check on Lonestar.  
  
Outlaw Star: understood melfina  
  
Melfina looks shocked a bit and then looks back at Lonestar.  
  
Lonestar: what? You know don't you.  
  
Melfina: (nods) yes I know your Gene's younger brother  
  
Lonestar: please don't tell him yet. I don't know what he will think of me.  
  
Gene: (on radio) Lonestar this is Gene how is your ship?  
  
Lonestar: there are some dents in it but other then that it's fine. Gene I need to talk to you can u come down here for a minute?  
  
Gene: okay I'll be there in a minute.  
  
Gene walks down to the holding bay to find out what Lonestar wants.  
  
Gene: what is it Lonestar?  
  
Lonestar: I need to tell you that I am your younger brother.  
  
Gene: what that's impossible.  
  
Lonestar: well it's true and I hope you and me can find a way to get to know each other. I'm going to take my ship and head for Blue Heaven; I need to pick up the rest of my crew. I will meet you at Marion 5.  
  
Gene: ok  
  
Lonestar jumps into his ship and heads for Blue Heaven  
  
Lonestar: hay Trini you there  
  
Trini: yeah, I'm here  
  
Lonestar: I'm on my way to pick you and Kiyoshi. I will be there in an hour or so ok and please stqay out of trouble.  
  
While on his way to Blue Heaven Lonestar finds a ship that has been severely injured in battle. Lonestar pulls his ship up carefully not knowing what to expect from the ship.  
  
Lonestar: Blue Heaven this is Lonestar there is a ship 5 light years away from you and it has been attacked I request permission to bring the ship to Blue Heaven.  
  
Blue Heaven: permission granted  
  
Lonestar Trent: thank you  
  
Lonestar goes out into deep space to hook up the tow cables to the ship but when he does he gets a jolt of electricity and is severally injured.  
  
Lonestar Trent: ship this is Lonestar head for Blue Heaven and pick up Trini and Kiyoshi. Tell them I'm 5 light years away from Blue Heavenand that I'm hurt.  
  
Outcast: understood  
  
The ship heads for Blue Heaven and picks up Lonestar's crew and tells them what has happened. They hop into into the ship and blast off to pick up Lonestar and when they get there they find him holding on to the side of the ship out cold.  
  
Trini: Lonestar! Lonestar!  
  
Lonestar: know response  
  
Trini: o my god he's dead  
  
Lonestar:no not y ye yet  
  
Trini: Outcast this is Trini, Lonestar is injured I'm takeing command.  
  
Lonestar: Ship I give her permission to take command.  
  
End of Part 2 


	3. Run in with the new and old

As Trini takes over command of Outcast lonestars lays in the sick bay of the ship with his head wrapped up and has had his arm put up in a sling even though it is not broken the crew has no idea of how bad Lonestars wounds really are.  
  
Trini: this is Trini calling Marion 5 base station do you copy.  
  
Base Station: this is base station Delta Gamma go ahead and state your id and ship verification.  
  
Trini: this is Trini sub commander of the ship known as Outcast.  
  
Base: access confirmed yet where is your leader Lonestar?  
  
Trini: he was injured while trying to toe a busted up ship back to blue heaven.  
  
Base: is he hurt badly?  
  
Trini: I don't think so but I want him checked out just to make sure.  
  
Base: understood.  
  
Trini: I'm landing the ship now.  
  
Base: understood we will be their to great you with medics as soon as possible this is Delta Gamma out.  
  
Trini: roger that  
  
As Lonestar lies in the sick bay out cold he has a startling dream of things to come and wonders if will become his future or his demise. Lonestar awakes.  
  
Lonestar: man that ship packs a punch  
  
Trini: Lonestar lie down your in no condition to be up right now.  
  
Lonestar: ok who made you my mother?  
  
Trini: now don't start that smart ass attitude of yours Lonestar you know it will get you into trouble.  
  
Lonestar: yea so what everything gets me into trouble.  
  
Trini: yea you have got me their everything does get you in trouble.  
  
Nock on space door.  
  
Trini: who's their.  
  
Medic: I am the Medic sent form the space base  
  
Trini: oh come in  
  
The medic enters and sees lonestar standing their beside trini and becomes surprised and starts to leave.  
  
Lonestar: hold it!!! Its you!!!!  
  
Medic: so you caught me anyways how are you my old friend?  
  
Lonestar: I'm fine but I want to know how you escaped that blast on Tryon 12 Ryan Wind.  
  
Ryan: well I basically I followed you out of the blast without you knowing.  
  
Lonestar: so anyway why are you here?  
  
Ryan: *laughs* why I'm here to join you  
  
Lonestar: one word. Why  
  
Ryan: well as far as I can tell your going after the pirate Lie Rae are you not?  
  
Lonestar: how did you find that out?  
  
Ryan: I have my ways  
  
Lonestar: fine you can join us but if you backstab me I will take care of you in a very unpleasant manner.  
  
Ryan; I got it  
  
Lonestar: where did Trini go?  
  
Ryan: she stepped out I think she said she was going to go look for something.  
  
Lonestar: ok well I guess ill go hit up a bar hey Ryan you want to join me?  
  
Ryan: no I need to use your ships data to figure out something  
  
Lonestar: ok but please don't kill my ship  
  
Lonestar walks out of the ship heading through a deserted part of town looking for a bar as he does so he notices that something doesn't feel right and trusting that feeling he keeps an eye out for anything strange.  
  
Alicia: *hiding in an abandon building peaking out the window* hey he's cute I wonder who he is.  
  
Alicia: hey where did he go?  
  
Lonestar standing behind her with his sword pulled from his side and pointing it into her back.  
  
Lonestar: who are you and why where you following me  
  
Alicia: *evil grin*that's for me to know and for you to find out  
  
Lonestar: fine by me  
  
As lonestar says this Alicia kicks his sword out of his hand to the ground and they both dive to the floor trying to get it and Lonestar comes up with the sword but Alicia has already picked herself up and drawled some very strange blue glistened daggers.  
  
Lonestar:*lounges forward with his sword and misses her stabbing his sword into the wall* damn it!!! Why does this have to happen?  
  
Alicia dives forward quickly with her daggers lonestar caught this out of the corner of his eye and rolled out of her way and throws a punch at her but she dodges this punch and finally catches lonestar in her grasp with a dagger to his throat.  
  
Lonestar: ok you have got me  
  
Alicia: yes I do but what to do with you. I should kill you because now you have seen my face and know one knows who I am but two people now you and there is one other on the other hand you are pretty cute.  
  
Lonestar: yea well I don't date cold hearted witches like you  
  
Alicia: *knocks the hilt of her dagger against his head*watch what you say kid.  
  
Lonestar: I am no kid  
  
Alicia: whatever kid  
  
Lonestar: yea well I would rather be a kid then an old woman like you.  
  
Alicia: what did you just say!!  
  
Lonestar: you heard me  
  
Trini: ok children knock it off  
  
Lonestar; Trini you know this retched girl  
  
Trini: yes I do Lonestar she is my older sister  
  
Lonestar: oh now I see the resemblance *laughs*  
  
Alicia: *sweep kicks Lonestar making him fall to the floor of the building and then three floors down because the floor didn't support his weight.  
  
Trini: well I told him that big mouth would get him in trouble  
  
Lonestar*stars above head* someone call a medic I think something broke me.  
  
Alicia and Trini both pick up Lonestar and head back to the ship where they are greeted by 100 pirate soldiers all armed with guns and ammo pointing them at Trini, Lonestar, and Alicia.  
  
Ryan: The joke on you Lonestar Lei is my brother do you honestly think I would betray him.  
  
Lonestar: damn you you're going to burn in hell for this you know that.  
  
Ryan: not before I get the chance to kill you Lonestar.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
